zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 5
Summary Thrall has another little chat with Faron before setting out for the next Light Spirit. On the way, he does a little exploring and finds some sparkly stuff that's both lovely and creepy. Then he steps into a curtain of Twilight for the third time and makes his way to Kakariko Village. Where to next? The warp portal that Midna created takes us... back to Faron Spring?! Wow, usually you don't get that kind of distance from magic exits... Anyway, Faron appears and pretty much just tells us that we need to head east to reach the next troubled Light Spirit. Sounds pretty easy. Head over to the area with Coro's house, but this time run past him and head through the gate ahead. * If you didn't have enough money to buy the Bottle from him earlier, buy it now. You should have more than enough money after clearing out the Forest Temple. In the next area, keep heading down the path (dealing with Bokoblins on the way). You come to a huge field and a little cutscene gives you a brief tour of the area. This is the southern section of Hyrule Field. Don't get excited about the size, though; there's not a lot you can do here just yet. * Hyrule is a LOT bigger than it was in Ocarina of Time. Hyrule Field in OoT was about this size, and this is only one of Hyrule Field's four sections! A few extra things on the way Head forward, towards the small hill on the left. There's a small glowing object on the side of one of the trees to the south of this hill; what could it be? Well, there's one way to find out. Move up to the tree, and a "Pick Up" prompt appears. Press A to grab the glowing object; it's a Male Beetle, our first Golden Bug! Golden Bug Total: 1/24 * Golden Bugs are needed for a certain sidequest, and the things you get out of the sidequest are VERY useful. There are twelve kinds of Golden Bugs, each with both a Male (a light greenish color) and Female (a pinkish color) version; fortunately, the Male and Female versions of each kind are almost always in the same general area (for example, the Female Beetle is just on the other side of South Hyrule Field). Now head for the other hill, but this time go to the hill's north side. There's a fence to the north of this hill, and a couple trees along the fence. In one of these trees is a special prize; pull out the Gale Boomerang and target the sparkling object in the branches. If you've been following the walkthrough, you should now have... Piece of Heart Total: 4/45! Head to the eastern edge of the field and look for a ledge. On one of the trees is the Female Beetle. We can't just pluck her off the tree like we did with the Male Beetle, but we can bring her down with the Gale Boomerang. Target her and grab for her when the Boomerang comes back. This trick is really useful whenever a Golden Bug is sitting out of reach. ' Golden Bug Total:2/24' * There's a problem with the Golden Bugs that can fly: They don't like to hold still. Sometimes it takes a few minutes to grab the flying Bugs; just spam the A Button whenever the prompt flashes onscreen. Well, that's all we can do in South Hyrule Field for now. You've likely encountered quite a few Bokoblins, Kargarocs (the weird birds), and Bomskits (the strange things running around). If it turned to night while you were gathering the collectibles, you've probably seen some Stalhounds (skeletal dogs) as well. Start heading for the eastern exit of this area so we can... Oh no. Not him... A guy wearing a tank top and short shorts (I don't care who you are, that's just WRONG!) runs up and tells you to turn back; a black wall is blocking the path to Kakariko Village. He hands you a letter, hums a little LoZ jingle, and runs off. That horrifying creature was the abomination known as the Postman. We'll be seeing him quite a few times later on... unfortunately... Keep following the east path. Eventually, you come to a black wall like the one we found in Faron Woods earlier. Midna asks if you want to go into the Twilight; say yes, and she once again drags you through the wall. We turn into a wolf again (YAY!), and it's time to get going. More cool skills for Wolf Link Continue along the path; eventually you come to something sticking out of the ground. Activate your senses; there's a strange yellow cloud around the object. Suddenly, you see all the kids that were taken from Ordon Village (except Ilia), and you learn the Youth's Scent. * Wait a minute... This is my Wooden Sword!!! Talo, I'm gonna kill you! Now, you could keep Sense view active and follow the trail, but since we're awesome we're going to ignore the trail. Keep following the road until you get attacked by some Twilit Messengers. * ...What? You need me to tell you what to do next? Midna decides to be Captain Obvious for a second and point out that the bridge is missing. She tells us to get the map out and shows us a bunch of markings on the map. These are those portals that appeared whenever we killed some Twilit Messengers, and Midna can warp us between 'em! Warp to North Faron Woods. Directly ahead is a big wooden object... which looks a lot like a bridge... Have Midna warp it back to Kakariko Gorge, where she places it perfectly in place; now we can move on. Continue on the road until you reach a gate; dig under it and keep going. We've made it to Kakariko Village! End of Part 5 <-- Back to the Forest Temple [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 6|On to Part 6 -->]] Twilight Princess/Diachronos 5